


Déshumanisation ?

by Garance



Series: Fantasticshot [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Tina Goldstein
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout le monde travaillait. C'était étrange. Tina devait savoir ce qu'il se passait.





	Déshumanisation ?

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mon anniversaire, Yeah...

Déshumanisation ?

 

Tina entra dans le MACUSA, elle fut surprise de voir que tout le monde travaillait. Elle se dirigea à son nouveau bureau, elle avait été réaffectée en temps qu'Auror. Abernathy passa devant elle, mais elle l'attrapa par le bras.

 

''Goldstein ?''

''Pourquoi tout est si sérieux aujourd'hui ?''

''Picquery et ses gars secouent encore le directeur.''

''Encore ? Pourquoi ?''

''J'en sais rien moi !''

 

Tina se dirigea vers la salle de conseil pour sortir son directeur de cette galère, mais s'arrêta au moment d'ouvrir la porte. Devait-elle vraiment le faire ? Elle décida d'écouter aux portes pour une fois.

 

''Qu'est-ce que Grindelwald vous a ensuite fait, monsieur Graves ?'' c'était la voix de la Présidente 

''Il... Il m'a torturé... Il... Il a pris mes vêtements et... Il m'a...'' La voix de Graves se brisait à plusieurs endroits de sa phrase, Tina pouvait deviner qu'il tremblait 

''La suite, monsieur Graves.'' La Présidente tonna

''Il m'a violé...''

 

Tina ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, écarquilla les yeux, et sans s'en rendre compte, ouvrit la porte et prit Graves avec elle. Tina pouvait entendre son directeur balbutiait derrière elle, mais elle continuait d'avancer jusqu'au bureau de Graves. Une fois arrivés, elle sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. 

 

''Tina...''

''Monsieur, stop. Je me contre fiche de la Présidente ou des gars qui l'accompagnent, tout ce que je veux c'est que vous vous reposiez, vous avez vraiment l'air en piteux état.''

''Pourquoi se préoccuper de moi... Je ne suis plus rien maintenant que Grindelwald m'a tout pris.''

''C'est ce que vous pensez, moi je pense que vous devriez vous reposer et faire le point sur votre situation.''

''Ma situation ? Je suis un putain de sorcier qui ne peut pas se défendre et qui se fait torturer et violer par un autre putain de sorcier !''

 

Tina serra les dents avant de claquer sa main contre la joue de Graves. Le bruit sec retentit et elle souffla. 

 

''Ne dites plus de conneries comme ça, vous êtes l'un des plus puissants sorciers d'Amérique alors comportez-vous comme tel.''

''Je n'en suis plus capable, Tina...''

''Arrêtez avec ça et comportez-vous en homme.''

 

Tina saisit la cravate de Graves entre ses mains avant de forcer ses lèvres sur l'autre paire. Le baiser fut court bien qu'intense. Tina avait une légère rougeur sur ses joues, mais ça semblait ridicule à côté du pourpre sur le visage de son directeur. Elle sourit en pensant qu'ils y iraient pas à pas. 

 

 

Fin


End file.
